Always Watching
by brittana11
Summary: sequel to the Ruins. Brittany and Santana get on Big Brother with other teens from McKinley and some other schools. What will happen to the two women when everyone wants Santana out? Will they be able to get her out or will Brittany and Santana's dominace remain and they win again. Brittana and implied Faberry.
1. Entering the House

Always Watching 

**Week 1: Day 1**

"Hello everyone I'm Julie Chun and this is a very special edition of Big Brother: High School. We have selected twelve high school students to all live in the big brother house for the summer. At the end of the summer, one of them will walk away with half a million dollars." Julie Chun said as the camera panned to her. "Now let's meet our house guests."

"Hi, I'm Emily Fields from Rosewood and I'm a junior at Rosewood High." Emily said getting out of a pool.

"Hello, Jessie St. James, a senior at Carmel High, three time glee club national champ." Jessie said doing a back flip off of a stage hitting a high note.

"I'm Blaine Anderson former Warbler from Dalton and current member of the New Directions." Blaine said smiling and showing off his bow tie that was powder blue. "And I'm a junior."

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe and I'm the leader of the Dalton Academy Warblers." Sebastian smirked staring off screen. "I'm a sophomore."

"I'm Spencer Hastings from Rosewood High and I'm a junior." Spencer said smacking the field hockey ball hard.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry lead vocalist and star of the New Directions. I'm a senior and dating a wonderful man named Finn Hudson." Rachel says after finishing a high C.

"Dave Karofsky, football stud and senior at McKinley." Dave said tackling a quarterback.

"Jacob Ben Israel, newspaper and over all gossip hound of McKinley, junior." Jacob says taking a picture of the camera crew.

"Mike Chang Jr., I'm a football player, glee club member, smartest kid in the school and a senior." Mike said slow dancing with his girlfriend Tina.

"Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray, a senior at McKinley High School. I'm the former Head Cheerio and current member of the glee club." Quinn says smiling pulling out a book.

"Hi everyone my name is Brittany S. Pierce. I currently go to McKinley and am in the glee club and Cheerios. My wife says that I'm one if not the best dancer's in the world." Brittany says dancing around the gym.

"Santana," Brittany elbowed her. "Santana Lopez, senior at McKinley, Head Cheerio and glee club member." Santana said wrapping her arms around Brittany. "And this is my wife Brittany and yes we are the ones from Amazing Race and all those other game shows." she smirked kissing Brittany.

"These are the twelve house guests that will be staying here for the summer. Now house guests are you ready to enter the Big Brother house?" Julie asked.

"Yes," they all shouted.

"Now this year is slightly different as you may have noticed already that some of you know each other we will be putting in teams of three and for the first few weeks if your team wins HoH you are all safe. Now before I split you up into teams I'll let you enter the house. Just all go in now." Julie said as all twelve bull rushed the door.

Santana jumped on Brittany's back allowing her to carry her and their bags into the house. She got ahead of everyone else and followed Santana's instructions on where to go.

"Here it's a private two bed room." Santana said sliding off of Brittany's back pecking her on the cheek.

"You ready San to spend the summer here with camera's watching our every move?" Brittany asked.

"Sure cause we can cover up so no one is perving on you." Santana smiles kissing her wife.

After claiming their beds Brittany pulled Santana out to find Quinn. Santana snickered when she saw that Dave, Jacob and Jessie all in one room and there was room for one more. When Sebastian came in and took the last bed Brittany had to drag Santana out before one of the guys tried to beat her for laughing at them.

"Please tell me you have room in your room for me." Quinn said coming up from behind them. "I can't sleep in the same room as Rachel, please don't make me." she begged at Brittany knowing that Santana wouldn't care, but if she got Brittany to feel sorry for her, she would force Santana to let her into their room.

"San," Brittany pouted giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No Britt, we can't. What about you know? I needs my wife." Santana whined not wanting to have to keep quiet when thoroughly fucking her sexy, goddess of a wife.

"But San, I'll do that thing you like so much." Brittany seductively said running her hands up and down Santana's arms.

"Listen if it will help you two can have as much sex as you want with me there so long as I can sleep in with you guys. Please I would feel much safer with you in the room San." Quinn pleaded looking pathetic which Santana didn't like, they were the Unholy Trinity after all, no matter how much Quinn wanted to beat Santana or Santana hated Quinn at the moment they were friends.

Santana looked from Quinn to Brittany and sighed, "fine, but don't complain when you hear Brittany scream my name out for hours." she smirked leaving Quinn staring at her before Brittany grabbed her arm forcing her to follow.

"Wait there's only two beds." Quinn said stopping when Brittany let's go of her in the doorway to tackle Santana on the bed.

"Yeah now you know why I didn't want you in here." Santana groans as Brittany snuggles into her.

"I don't-" Quinn started.

"Shut up Q, it's not like we'll be using that bed." Brittany cuts her off. "You do realize that we haven't sleep in different beds since the Amazing Race and heck even before that." she says thinking, looking at Santana for confirmation that she's right.

"Yeah Q, your ass is staying if for nothing else than to keep my wife happy." Santana growls not completely in love with the idea, but she never could deny her wife anything.

"House guests please come to the living room." a voice says.

"Crap someone already fucked up." Santana grumbled as Brittany dragged her out following Quinn.

They walk in the living room to find everyone else already there. Santana sits down pulling Brittany into her lap as Quinn sits next to them. No one from McKinley is surprised by them as they are constantly doing things like this while the others are just confused.

"Hello house guests I'm sure you're all dying to know what this year's first twist is. Well I'll telling you that we're splitting you up into four high school cliques: Athletes, Population, Brains and Bullies. Now I'm sure you all want to know which group you all are in, but before I tell you what cliques you belong to I need to tell you all that if one member of your clique gets Head of Household then everyone in the clique is safe." Julie said pausing as everyone gets excited.

"San what if we're not in the same group." Brittany whispers clinging onto Santana's shirt.

"Don't worry honey we will and if for some reason we aren't then we can protect each other." Santana reassured her wife knowing no matter what she would make sure Brittany stayed even if she had to leave herself.

"So in the Athlete clique is Dave, Emily and Spencer. The Brains will include Jacob, Rachel and Blaine. The popular's are Mike, Quinn and Brittany." at this a low growl emitted from Santana, but she didn't say anything as Brittany had elbowed her. "And finally the Bullies, Sebastian, Jessie and Santana." Julie said finishing as everyone started to introduce themselves.

Brittany and Santana decided that they honestly could care less about the rest so they left. Everyone else decided to introduce themselves. After they did Quinn decided to introduce Brittany and Santana for them as she suspected that they were busy with each other.

"Okay so all of us from McKinley already know all about Brittana, but for the rest of you Emily, Spencer, Jessie and Sebastian this will be educational for you and pay attention unless you wanna end up dead." Quinn tells them. "They are the duo that won Amazing Race and all the other shows. But I wouldn't push Santana too much as she's liable to take you out as she's separated from Brittany. Never talk to her when she's mad unless Brittany is right there." she warned before going to wait for the first HoH competition in her room.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

"Fuck, I'm not doing this." Santana stubbornly said stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Sanny please," Brittany pleaded and Quinn and Mike where glad she was dealing with Santana and not them.

"Fuck," Santana glared at everyone else daring them to say something. She was wondering how the hell she got herself into this only to look over at Brittany and weakly smile at her. That's right Brittany wanted to go on another game show and when Big Brother asked them to come on she had agreed to please her wife. Well that and the fact that she didn't want to spend the year away from Brittany.

Brittany smiled from ear to ear glad that Santana agreed to do this. She didn't want her to get voted out. "I'll make it worth your while if you win." she seductively whispers in her ear before going to her cliques area. Santana had watched her walk away licking her lips thinking her jeans accented her butt quite well. She had to breath several times trying to calm herself down.

"Okay house guests so this is the wedgie as you can see you'll have to put on these giant underwear and hold onto your toilet seat. So house guests get ready go." Julie said as everyone was lifted up.

Everyone was just holding onto their toilet seat no real plan, but Brittany who had her entire arm through it. It was ten minutes before the first person fell off. The fact that Jacob held on that long surprised Santana and Quinn so much that they didn't tease him at all for falling off first. The next to go is Blaine followed by Dave, Sebastian and Jessie leaving Mike as the only guy left and Santana as the only Bully left. After another twenty minutes Rachel followed only seconds later by Quinn fell.

"Q, coach is going to kill you for falling." Santana laughed readjusting herself to get a better grip.

"Yeah you'd better watch yourself S," Quinn teased back.

They had been holding on for two hours when Emily, Spencer and Mike all fell at the same time not being able to take the wedgie anymore. Thus leaving Brittany and Santana as the last two standing causing Quinn to groan, she could see it now them dominating this too.

"Well babe you wanna let go or should I?" Santana asked knowing there was no way in hell she could out last Brittany. Her girl was just too damn strong.

"You let go," Brittany winked and Santana blushed letting go. She was defiantly getting some tonight for being concentrate and no one would be close enough to hear them.

"I'm so making you scream tonight." Santana whispered before they all made their way up to the HoH room.

"Fuck," Quinn mumbled to herself knowing that there was little chance of them losing the room now thus they would never be put up. She knew that they would never risk each other.

They all quickly changed and followed Santana up to Brittany's HoH room. Brittany who's room it was, was bringing up the rear carrying both hers and Santana's bags. Santana opened the door and giggled when she walked in causing everyone, but Brittany to get really scared and creep in waiting for someone to attack them. When they saw the room though they understood. It was so Brittany. The pictures of her all included Santana and the room had a duck and unicorn theme to it.

"This place is the best," Rachel said after Santana glared at her.

"Well, defiantly have to talk later." Quinn said ushering everyone out. "Have fun you two." she said before leaving.

Brittany turned to face Santana smiling evilly.

"You know B, I love when you get that evil look in your eye cause I know I'm going to get some." Santana whispers walking Brittany over to the bed.

"Honey as much as I would love to go at it with you we have to decide who we are going to put up for eviction." Brittany reminds her as Santana pulls her on top of her.

"Wait, I thought you'd want to talk to your clique about this." Santana says tilting her head.

"Why?" Brittany looks at her perplexed lifting her head up to look into Santana's eyes. "Cause I thought we had established this already that I'm the bran and you're the brain." she smiles leaning in and kissing her.

"I love you so much." Santana gushes pulling Brittany closer to her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

"So we need to devise a plan to get rid of the boys first." Rachel said as all the girls minus Brittany and Santana gathered outside in the lounge.

"Well that sounds like a good idea, but how will we get Brittany to do that?" Emily asked.

"Yeah and what if she and Santana keep winning and they won't go along with our plan." Spencer asked thinking that the Latina would be hard to convince to do anything she didn't want to.

"They will cause Santana being a lesbian hates men especially since she's very protective and possessive of Brittany and thinks that they are all hitting on her." Quinn tells them right before they are called in.

Brittany came down carrying the key holder, keys already in place.

"So I'm ready to show all of you who I've chosen to be nominated to be evicted." Brittany started looking over at Santana as Rachel and Blaine groaned knowing this was Santana's elimination not Brittany's. "Well my click is safe so here," she says handing Mike and Quinn their keys. "So the first person that I'm saving is...Santana." she smiles handing the key to Santana.

It continued around until only Dave and Sebastian were left. Everyone was waiting for Brittany to say something, but she just got up and left pulling Santana along with her.

"Fucking A, that bitch." Dave growled tarring apart his plastic water bottle.

"Are you really that surprised after how she acted yesterday?" Sebastian asked shaking his head.

"No, after all Santana is a totally a bitch and will want to get rid of all the boys and backstabbers." Dave agreed knowing getting her out of the house would be hard.

"We're fucked aren't we?" Sebastian said smirking.

"Yes you are," Jacob said walking towards them. "The only way any of us stand a chance is to win HoH when Brittany can't compete as that girl is a power house and statically has the best chance to win."

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

"San come with me and take a bath." Brittany whined as Santana lay on the bed watching everyone else.

"Babe," Santana pouted trying to look around her wife.

"San!" Brittany sternly said putting her hands on her hips.

"Britt, I'm trying to see what everyone is doing and planning." Santana whined not wanting to get up.

"Santana Lopez either you get in the tub with me or you can go sleep with Quinn while I sleep here." Brittany threatened glaring at her wife causing her to go wide eyed and jump up, ripping her clothes off and running into the bathroom. "That's better," she whispered to herself following Santana.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

**Day 2**

"Who ate my oatmeal? Santana Lopez!" Rachel shouted waking everyone up, but Santana.

"Good Rachel don't have a heart attack." Quinn shouts back coming into the kitchen along with Mike and Blaine.

"Well who ate it? I'm sure it had to be Santana." Rachel said not noticing Jessie chuckling as her passed by.

"It wasn't San, she's been dreaming about stuff involving whips and handcuffs since at least midnight." Brittany yawned walking over to the fridge getting milk out.

"Britt! Britt, are you down here?" Santana shouted rubbing her eyes walking into the kitchen in Brittany's shirt and shorts.

She rushed over wrapping her arms around the blonde kissing her shoulder.

"Well someone's happy to see me." Brittany whispered spinning around.

"Yeah, I am." Santana whispered back kissing her. "Hobbit what the fuck are you staring at?" she growled causing everyone, but Rachel to leave.

"You ate my oatmeal." Rachel started.

"No I didn't Hobbit, now if you don't mind I'm going to go get my mack on with my girl." Santana groaned as Brittany sucked on her neck.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

They all collected out in the yard for the Have and Have Not competition this week. Brittany groaned she really wanted to do this competition. It involved cows and milk and who wouldn't like that though she knew that Santana wouldn't like Mike on top of her literally. She just hoped that Santana wouldn't become a Have Not as she knew that the Latina wouldn't do it.

"So it's the Athletes verses the Brains verses the Bullies. Do to my win the Populars are exempted from this Have or Have Not." Brittany said smiling as everyone got ready. "Ready, set, go." she shouted.

Rachel, Emily and Santana were the "milk women" for their respective cliques. They had to squeeze all the milk that their teammates had in their sponge cow suits. They had to fill six two gallon jugs and the last to finish would be the Have Not's for the week. Santana was so determined not to be a Have Not that she was body slamming her two teammates.

"Come on San, don't let the Athletes beat you?" Brittany shouted making the Latina glance over to see that the Athletes were a jug ahead of her. This didn't sit well with her so she doubled her effort.

What most people didn't realize was Brittany being so good at these physical challenges made Santana often feel inadequate. She was suppose to take care of the blonde, but during these shows Brittany took care of her, winning everything. So she wanted to prove to herself that she could take care of them in these challenges too.

The Athletes finished slightly before the Bullies leaving the Brains as the Have Not's. Santana ran into Brittany's arms just happy to not have to deal with whatever hell the Have Not's had this time around.

"Rachel, Blaine and Jacob you are the Have Not's for this week you will have to sleep in the Have Not room and only take cold showers." Brittany told them leading them inside to look at the Have Not room, Santana still in her arms.

"This place looks like shit!" Santana said walking in vowing never to be a Have Not.

"San, be nice, it's not that bad." Brittany whispered elbowing her.

"Britt they keep the light on all the time. How the hell is someone to sleep or more importantly have sex?" Santana whispered fear on her face.

"Well if you ever want to have sex again you'll agree with me." Brittany threatened.

"God woman why are you always threatening to never have sex with me. You do know two can play that game?" Santana asked as they walked up to the HoH room.

"One it's the only thing that will get through your thick skull and two you couldn't cause you have no control when it comes to me and sex." Brittany tells her kissing her.

"Damn it, I hate you sometimes." Santana grumbles.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

"I couldn't fucking sleep." Rachel grumbled walking into the kitchen.

"Rachel did you just curse?" both Blaine and Quinn asked never really having heard her curse before.

"Well I couldn't sleep." Rachel said her head on the counter.

"Oh," Blaine said even though she had just repeated herself.

"Then next time work harder to be a have instead of a Have Not." Quinn said shrugging.

"Thanks Quinn really helpful." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Shut up Hobbit, I'm trying to gets my mack on, but with all your jabbering it's really hard to be turned on by my sexy wife." Santana shouted from their room causing everyone else to shut up.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

**Day 4**

Brittany lay on her bed watching as Santana kicked everyone's butt at pool. She sighed knowing that she was going to have to keep them in the game as everyone hated Santana and would want her out. Unluckily for them Brittany wanted her in and would do just about anything to keep her in. While she had been off in her thoughts Santana had started to insult people.

"God Hobbit don't blow a gasket it's not like I drenched you." Santana shrugged turning towards Quinn for support.

"You did!" Rachel shouted throwing her sopping wet shoe at her.

"You don't have to be such a bitch S." Quinn said moving over next to Rachel.

"God Q, please tell me you're not into the Hobbit." Santana said mocking throwing up.

"You know you act all tough, but inside you're just a scared little girl afraid that we'll all discover your secret. What are you so afraid of that your wife will leave you when she sees-" Spencer never go to finish as Santana leapt at her trying to punch and scratch her. Thankfully Brittany had seen where this was going and had come down in nick of time to catch her wife.

"Shh, calm down San. It's me, I'm here. I love you." Brittany whispered in her ear calming her completely down. "Come on sweetie let's go upstairs." she said picking Santana up and carrying her up. "Whatever you do don't you dare hurt that girl until after the show is over."

"Shit Spencer I don't think anyone had gotten that response out of Santana for quite some time." Quinn said staring at the taller brunette.

The four girls sat down in the living room in silence. Quinn smiling at how Spencer had cut her down so quickly and beautifully. She had never seen Santana so broken and as sad as it was she enjoyed it. Rachel was flabbergasted at what Spencer had said to Santana, no one had ever done anything like that to the Latina. She was sure that if Brittany hadn't appeared to stop Santana, she would have actually killed Spencer. Emily was still shaken from the events that had occurred. Spencer was shocked at how the Latina had reacted to what she said.

"Okay everyone gather in the living room to see who will play in the Veto competition." Brittany shouted holding a velvet bag. "So myself, Dave and Sebastian will all be in the Veto competition. Now I will pick three other people to join us." she paused pulling out three names. "Mike, Emily and Santana." she smiled when reading the last name as everyone else groaned. "I name Q as in charge of the competition."

They all made their way out to the backyard where three giant walls with a puzzle on top of it. The house guests that were not competing all collected on the side lines as Quinn got ready to read the rules.

"So this is the Faster Than A Speeding Veto. Where we have our super heroes that have to team up in teams to two. Where one teammate will be harnessed up to go up the wall to put the puzzle pieces that spell the super hero word up. The other teammate will be pulling up their teammate while they go to retrieve the puzzle pieces." Quinn said pausing allowing them to team up.

Santana and Brittany of course decided to team up together to no one's surprise. Dave and Mike teamed up mostly cause they knew each other and could at least trust each other enough to do this. Lastly Sebastian and Emily were forced to team up as there was no one else.

Once they started it was clear that Santana and Brittany would win easily. Dave was having problems lifting Mike all the way up while Sebastian was having even more of a problem than Dave. Neither of them had ever gotten a single piece up. While Santana and Brittany had over half their pieces up.

"Babe is this right?" Santana shouted down at Brittany who had their next piece.

"Honey we both know I'm the bran, you're the brain. How the hell am I suppose to know." Brittany shouted running over to give Santana the next piece.

"And with that Brittany and Santana win the power of veto." Quinn yells when Santana puts the last piece in. "They'll make their decision on if they want to save some or not later."

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

**Day 5**

"So normally they hold this big meeting for the veto, but I think it's dumb and I won't be needing it as we're not using the power of veto so everyone go back to doing whatever you were doing." Brittany says before Santana drags her up to their room.

"Okay that was weird." Emily said.

"No that's Brittany and Santana. Always straight to the point with everyone, but each other." Quinn says as everyone splits up.

Quinn, Rachel, Emily and Mike all head over to the pool to cool down as it was a hot day.

"Hey, I was hoping to talk to you all." Dave says coming over after the other four getting in the pool.

"Shoot," Rachel says looking up at Dave.

"Listen, I was hoping that you all wouldn't evict me as you all know me and we know nothing about Sebastian." Dave pleaded with his three classmates from McKinley.

"We'll think about it Dave." Mike said after losing his race to Emily.

Dave got up and left hoping that his pleas with his classmates would help him not get evicted.

"That was different." Emily said frowning.

"Yeah well that's-" Rachel started.

"Dave," Emily finished causing them all to laugh.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

"We need to stick together. It's us against the McKinley kids again the other two." Sebastian says to Spencer and Jessie.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asks already having a pretty good idea.

"They'll get rid of us first cause they all already know each other so we have to get rid of their numbers first." Sebastian reasons.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

**Day 7**

"Now before we get to voting each of you up for eviction are allowed to speak one last time." Julie says.

Dave stands up, "you all know me and that I'm the best chance to beat Santana in the next HoH." he says before sitting back down.

Sebastian stand up next, "I don't really have anything to say." he sits back down.

"Okay now let the voting began." Julie says as Quinn heads in first.

"My vote to evict is Sebastian." Quinn says.

Next in is Rachel who votes for Sebastian too along with Mike, Blaine, Jacob, Emily and Spencer. Jessie votes for Dave.

"Sebastian without a doubt." Santana says not ever sitting down.

Everyone is sitting waiting for Julie to tell them.

"Well with a vote of eight to one Sebastian you are evicted."

"See you wouldn't want to be ya." Santana taunts as Sebastian leaves only to be stopped by Brittany kissing her.

"Be nice San," Brittany whispers pulling her up to the HoH room determined to get her some rest before the next HoH competition.

**Every update will be about each week so it may take me a while to get each one up. I'll try to make it quick, but I make no promises. **


	2. Jordan Lloyd returns

**Week 2: Day 8**

"Okay everyone this HoH competition is Most Likely To Everyone will answer questions regarding the cliques. If you get the question right you stay in the game. If you answer wrong you're eliminated." Brittany informs everyone.

Santana walks up to Brittany to get her good luck kiss before the competition starts. Everyone else is getting themselves mentally ready especially Quinn who is determined to beat Santana. Spencer and Emily are waiting behind the Athletes podium watching the interaction between their married roommates.

"You going to be rotting for me?" Santana shyly asked.

"Of course babe, I only ever rot for you." Brittany smiled kissing her not knowing why she was suddenly being all self conscious around her. "You know I'm glad that you're doing this instead of me."

"Yeah well, like you said I'm the brains, you're the bran." Santana whispers kissing her one last time before headed over to her podium.

"They are a strange couple." Emily whispers, in Spencer's ear.

"I know, but to have a chance to win we have to play nice with them." Spencer whispered before the game started.

Brittany pulled out a stack of questions and read the first one to the Populars, Quinn.

"What clique would think tripping someone with brown ugly shoes was cool?" Brittany asked.

"The Bullies," Quinn answered correctly.

The next five people to go all somehow managed to answer wrong. Blaine thought that the Brains would run around a track which made Santana laugh. Dave, Jessie, Mike and Jacob all got answers wrong too. When Santana came up Brittany flashed her a huge smile.

"What clique would the Populars be most likely to date?" Brittany asked her knowing Santana had this in the bag.

"Athletes," Santana smiles blowing Brittany a kiss after all they did belong to both groups back at McKinley.

The next few rounds slowly everyone began to fall until only Quinn and Santana where left.

"You're going down Q!" Santana teased.

"Hell no I'm not!" Quinn teased back.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000**

"It's black and red?" Spencer questioned as they all walked into Santana's HoH room.

Quinn had given Santana a run for her money, but had ultimately lost as Santana was just freakishly good as answering the damn questions. Quinn couldn't believe that she had lost and had almost lost her breakfast when she saw Brittany and Santana. Who had decided that they need to be practically having sex in front of everyone to celebrate Santana's win even though nothing would change for them.

"Of course it's black and red they are my favorite colors." Santana snaps at her still upset at what she said earlier.

"San are you sure that this isn't your room?" Brittany asked for the fourth time since they had come in.

"Yes B, I'm sure." Santana reassured her.

"Well Santana, I have to say that if this is what your actual room looks like. I have to say I'm impressed with how clean and nest it is." Rachel said as Quinn laughed.

"Really, you do know Santana right. So how the hell do you not know that she's practically OCD with her room being clean." Quinn laughed as they all left, but Jessie and Mike.

Brittany turned to face Jessie cocking her head to the side wondering why he was still here.

"Um, you should leave." Brittany finally said.

"Whatever blondie, this isn't your room. I need to talk to my teammate." Jessie said pushing passed Brittany.

"That's not a good idea," Mike quietly offered. He had only stayed cause he saw that Jessie wasn't leaving and he protected the girls whenever he could.

Jessie ignored his warning and walked towards Santana. "So I have some ideas of who to get rid of."

"Fuck! What are you still doing here? I don't like when someone tries to perve on my girl." Santana growled motioning for Mike to get rid of him.

"Told you," Mike chuckles as he leads Jessie out, shutting the door behind him.

"Now let's see what I was about to do." Brittany seductively whispers, shoving Santana on the bed.

"Hmm, I think I like this," Santana moans into the kiss as Brittany gropes her boobs.

"House guests to the living room right now please."

"Fuck and I was about to fucking get some." Santana shouts falling back on the bed as Brittany giggled pulling them up.

"Come on San," Brittany said pulling her all the way down to the living room.

Once everyone was seated in the room they were shocked when Jordan Lloyd came in.

"Surprise everyone, I'm here for the Have or Have Not competition." Jordan said smiling as many people got up and hugged her. "So I have some good news and some bad news. What would you like to hear first?" she asked.

"The good news duh." Santana meanly said filing her nails or at least trying as Brittany had a hold of her arm and was bouncing up and down. Sometimes Santana had a hard time looking like a badass around Brittany, her wife was just too sweet.

"Well we're not having the Have or Have Not competition instead we will be holding a competition that everyone will compete in and the last two standing will get to watch a special screening of Twilight: Breaking Dawn part two." Jordan informs them. "The bad news is the two winners will pick who is a Have Not."

Whispers fill the room as Jordan leads them out to the back yard.

"Okay this the How in Love are They competition, where you must answer questions about the person you are in love with." Jordan tells them as they all sit in their designate spots.

"Fuck!" all the McKinley contestants shouted.

"We might as well give. There is no way in hell that we can beat the fucking love birds over there." Quinn groaned flipping her hand over towards Brittany and Santana who were currently seeing who could get their tongue farther down the other's throat.

"Okay let's start with Santana. What is Brittany's two favorite thing to do?" Jordan barely gets it out before Santana answers.

"Making Lady Babies and dancing." Santana answered quickly so she could go back to making out with her wife. Jordan was about to say something, but Quinn, Rachel, Blaine and Mike all motioned for her to stop.

"Okay, yes that's right now Brittany, what's Santana favorite pas-" Jordan was cut off by Brittany.

"Getting our mack on." Brittany answered quickly.

"Yes, wait I didn't even finish." Jordan said looking confused as did just about everyone else.

"That's the obvious answer to most things that would be asked duh." Brittany says before diving back in.

Surprising after the first round only Rachel, Blaine and of course Brittany and Santana were left. Apparently not many people know that much about their significant others. Although Jacob had to answer questions about his mother as he didn't have a significant other.

"Okay this is round two and we are starting with Blaine. What piece of clothing does Kurt value the most?" Jordan asked.

"Um...his scarf?" Blaine answers unsure.

"Nope sorry wrong, it's his hippo brooch." Jordan tells him. "Now Rachel it's your turn. Who does Finn think is the best in the sack?" she asks trying to hold back a giggle causing Santana to break her kiss with Brittany to look up.

"Me?" Rachel said frowning.

"Nope sorry he actually said he declined to answer." Jordan said.

"She'll answer right anyway, just give it to them." Quinn said.

"Okay you two win. Now before you go watch your movie you have to decide which clique will be the Have Nots." Jordan told them.

"Athletes," Santana said quickly and Brittany nodded.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

"She's fucking out to get me." Dave sighed flopping down on the Have Not bed.

"No, I think that had to do with me pissing her off the other day." Spencer said dreading having to live like this for a week.

"I feel sorry for Brittany for having to put up with her." Emily says sitting next to Dave.

"Don't that girl is more driven to win than Santana," Dave said shaking his head at the lack of knowledge these two had on the unbeatable pair.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

**Day 9**

"Sanny do you think there will be Dots?" Brittany asks pulling Santana into the screening room.

"Yes honey, I'm sure that there is." Santana tells her as she lets of her hand to grab the basket of Dot boxes. "See I told you." she chuckled at how cute her wife was being as she put the basket next to the couch and spread out across it.

"You coming over here or are you just going to stand there." Brittany says motioning for Santana to come join her.

Santana climbs behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Brittany giggles as Santana's fingers brush against her skin where her shirt has ridden up. By the time the movie starts Brittany is snuggled into Santana, their legs all tangled together. Ten minutes into the movie Brittany gets bored and decides that Santana should entertain her. Flipping around, she kissed Santana, sucking on her lower lip.

"Britt," Santana breathlessly says as Brittany gently sticking her hands down the Latina's pant.

"Yeah?" Brittany says innocently working her hand farther down, kissing her wife's neck.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" Santana yelps.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00**

"Okay so losers let's get this nomination thing done so I can go back to getting my mack on." Santana says putting the key holder on the table, handing Jessie his key. "So the first person I'm saving is Brittany." she says handing Brittany her key and kissing her.

"Thanks babe," Brittany says pulling out the next key.

"Your welcome honey."

Quinn, Rachel to hers and just about everyone else was surprised, Blaine, Emily, Mike and Dave were all safe. Leaving Spencer and Jacob as the two who were up for eviction.

"Later losers, we have to go practice making lady babies." Santana smirked at Rachel's face of disgust.

"Come on gangster," Brittany said pulling Santana out. "If you want to start making lady babies then you'll shut up." she whispered.

Everyone, but Jessie, Emily and the two up for eviction left.

"Why aren't you more upset?" Jessie asked looking at Jacob and Spencer.

"After what I said to Santana I'm not surprised about what happened. I mean come on I think everyone knew I would be one of the one's up for eviction and I have a feeling she'll try to get me out." Spencer shrugged figuring this would be her last week.

"What about you?" Emily asked patting Spencer on the back.

"What about me?" Jacob asked smirking. "Oh you mean why am I not pissed that Santana picked me. Well, if you must know it's because I'm shocked she's kept me this long. She has problems with me and that's all I'm going to say as I actually like my life and dick."

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

Quinn looked at her watch. It was ten. Surely she had waited long enough now. She walked down the hall grabbing Rachel as she passed, dragging her up the HoH room.

"Santana, Santana!" Quinn whispered harshly.

"God Q calm your tits. I'm coming." Santana grumbled opening the door.

"Really S? You could put some clothes on." Quinn said averting her eyes from the very naked Santana in front of her, pushing pass her.

"U," Rachel stared at her being pulled by Quinn in only to see a very naked Brittany spiraled out on the bed.

"Hi," Brittany smiles at them unashamed of being naked in front of them.

"Santana!" Quinn says as Santana walks over to Brittany getting ready to straddle her.

"Fuck Q! Way to kill the mood." Santana huffs pulling the covers over her and Brittany.

"What do you want? You're the one who called us up here." Quinn asked having a sneaking suspicion already.

"Spencer, out." was all Santana said.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

**Day 10**

Santana stood next Brittany bumping shoulders with her. They kept glancing over at each other slyly smiling. It wasn't until everyone else arrived waiting to see who was going to be playing in the veto competition aside from Spencer and Jacob. The latter of who didn't really think he could win.

"Okay, let's see who will be joining us in the veto competition which by the way is called the Big Brother Mint." Santana said pulling three names out. "Q, Man Hands and my beautiful Britt Britt." she said smiling as Brittany leapt into her arms kissing her. "Oh and I name Blaine as the veto competition guy."

Brittany giggled as her wife carried her out into the yard where they saw everything set up.

"How do they do it so fast?" Brittany whispered.

"They must read minds." Santana smiled picking her up and kissing her wife on the nose before putting her on the ground.

"Okay so this is the Big Brother Mint. We will have four rounds that will consist for two minutes that have a goal. You don't have to take the whole time if you don't won't too. You will have to collect a certain amount of money of a certain denomination. So get ready, get set, go." Blaine says as they have dimes and ten dollars flash on the board.

Brittany decided that since Santana was hopeless when it came to math she would help her. Everyone thought it was odd that they were helping each other, but Quinn who knew them.

"Okay that's time, let's see what everyone has." Blaine says. "Okay Rachel you have twenty-three fifty, Quinn you have seventeen ten, Jacob you have one hundred and three, Spencer you have twelve seventy, Santana you have eleven flat and finally Brittany you have ten twenty. Sorry Jacob, but you are eliminated." Blaine told them.

After the next two rounds only Brittany and Santana were left. Santana looked over at Brittany and nodded.

"I give up," Brittany says smiling over at Santana.

"Okay," Blaine said a little confused. "Well I guess that means that you win Santana." he hands over the veto necklace.

"Yet again we don't need to have a veto meeting as I won't be using it." Santana announces before everyone went their separate ways.

"Honey are we really going to waste time down here?" Brittany asks frowning out her wife heading inside.

"Hot damn, I love that woman." Santana whispers to herself quickly running after her wife.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

**Day 14**

"You ready hun?" Brittany asks rolling off of Santana.

"Umph, but baby I wanna stay in bed with you." Santana groans grabbing onto Brittany's arm pulling her back into bed.

"We have to get down there." Brittany moans into Santana's lips.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

"What is taking them so long?" Jessie asked ready to go knock down the door and drag them out here.

"Okay really? Are you guys all stupid or something? Cause really they were you know till early morning. And on top of it all Santana's not a morning person if she didn't get her eight hours of beauty sleep." Quinn said staring around in disbelief at how stupid people are.

It took several minutes after Julie showed on the TV for Brittany and Santana to finally show their faces. Emily and Spencer gasp when they see the amount of hickeys on both girls necks. Santana looked pissed.

"Well now that everyone is here," Julie paused to look at Brittany and Santana who were currently busy. Santana yet again trying to file her nails, but yet again Brittany was causing her problems. Though this time it was cause she was drawing around her tattoo ring. "will the nominated house guests please give one last statement before the voting starts." she says motioning to Spencer and Jacob.

"Not many of you know me, but I'm an honest person who is very athletic. I could beat Brittana as you call them. So please let me stay at least one more week, thanks." Spencer says smiling trying to ignore Santana glaring at her. Though it wasn't nearly as scary with Brittany playing with her hand.

"You all scare me and hate me. Santana I'll follow whatever you say and not perve on Brittany. I promise." Jacob said before sitting back down.

"Okay, Rachel."

"Hi Julie, I chose to evict Spencer." Rachel said smiling before getting up.

"Spencer," was all Quinn said not even bothering to sit down.

"Jacob of course," Emily said.

Brittany skipped in smiling. "Spencer," she skipped out.

"Okay everyone we have the tally and with a vote of eight to two Spencer you have been evicted." Julie says as Emily runs over to hug her.

"One bitch down two more to go." Santana whispered smiling wide.

"San!"

**So I'm having a hard time writing parts of this piece so just be patient and I'll try and get this up and start on my other game show pieces. **


	3. Mike

**Week 3: Day 15**

"Golf! I'm not playing this." Quinn shouted.

No one knew why Quinn was freaking out about golf except for Brittany. She had suspected for some time that she was a lesbian. The way she looked longingly at herself and Santana, but not in a creepy way otherwise she would have told Santana.

"Q, you're going right before me." Brittany said smiling dragging her up with her.

"Shut up! If you want to hear about the HoH competition." Santana shouted causing everyone to actually shut up. "This is the Big Brother Open. Whoever gets their ball closet to the hole in one slot becomes the new HoH."

"Calm down San," Brittany whispers putting her hand on the Latina's thigh.

"Okay, Dave you're up first." Santana said after Brittany kissed her on the cheek.

Dave hit his ball into the seventh hole. The next three where Jacob, Rachel and Blaine all of who hit worse so Dave was still in the lead.

"Come on Q, don't let Dave win!" Santana shouted.

"No shit, now shut up S," Quinn shouted back.

Quinn focused and lightly hit the ball and at an angle. The ball landed in the four hour.

"Way to go Q," Brittany said hugging her before going up.

"Good job Q, insure a win for us." Santana high fives her.

Brittany stands up and hits a three which causes everyone to gasp at the fact that she didn't get a hole in one. Emily and Jessie both hit fives thus leaving Mike as the only one who could beat Brittany. He gets up and calmly strokes a two.

"Yes," shouted Quinn, Blaine and Rachel.

"Take that," Dave shouts high fiving Mike.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

"Fuck B! I can't believe you lost." Santana huffs falling onto the small twin bed.

"Sorry babe," Brittany whispers laying next to her pulling her wife into her. "I'll make it up to you though."

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer I don't feel comfortable having you naked somewhere anyone of these perves can just walk in on us." Santana growled glaring at the lack of door.

They lay in bed in each other's arms smiling at each other as everyone else went up to Mike's HoH room. Brittany had told Mike that they wouldn't be coming up with everyone as she need to calm Santana down. He understood not wanting to deal with a pissed off Santana.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**

"Mike I can't believe you won." Blaine said sitting on the couch, looking around the room.

"Thank god though. Someone needed to beat those two." Rachel said smiling sitting next to Blaine.

"Mike do you mind if I move into your bed down there. I don't think I can handle staying in the same room as Brittany and Santana, who will be fucking all day long." Quinn groaned throwing herself across the bed.

"Fine by me," Mike smiled just happy that he won.

"So Mike do you know who you're going to put up for eviction?" Blaine asked.

"No, but I already know that you all want me to put up Santana and I'm not sure if I want to risk her or Brittany's wrath." Mike told them.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

"I love you," Santana kissed along her wife's jaw line.

"I love you too," Brittany smiles flipping them over so she was looking down into her wife's brown eyes.

"Fuck Britt I want you bad," Santana husked.

"Really?"

"Hey...Fuck!" Quinn said walking in and turning around.

"Fuck Q, knock first next time." Santana yells throwing a pillow at her.

"Well, maybe you two could not go at it until after I move into Mike's room." Quinn said still not looking at them knowing that they were still half naked.

"Hurry up Q, we wants to get our lady kisses on." Brittany says pushing Santana back on the bed as she had been trying to get up.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

**Day 16**

Brittany was asked to go up to the HoH's room alone before the Have or Have Not competition. Santana hadn't wanted her to go, but she had to.

"Mike, Quinn what do you want?" Brittany asked coming in.

"We're going to nominated Santana and were hoping you could calm her down when she decides to go postal." Quinn told her.

"Hell no," Brittany said before leaving.

Santana paced in the living room waiting for Brittany to come back down. When she finally did appear so did everyone else for the Have or Have Not competition. Santana noticed how tense Brittany was, but didn't say anything as Mike had just started talking.

"This Have or Have Not competition is call March or the Ants. Each of you will be tied together and climb through the picnic maze. Since there are two people from each clique everyone will partake. The losing clique will be the Have Not's for the week."

Brittany basically put Quinn on her back and carried her through the maze. While everyone else was having a hard time, still trying to get through the tunnel. Brittany was on her way back with the first piece of the four picnic pieces. She passed Santana who was struggling with Jessie.

"Fuck," Brittany mumbled to herself thankfully Quinn just ignored it.

Quinn couldn't help, but giggle. She knew that if Santana became the Have Not that Brittany would sleep in the there too. She hoped that if might through them off enough for them not to win the veto.

"Britt, I can help." Quinn said as they went back for the last piece.

"Don't or you'll slow us down." Brittany sternly warned.

While Brittany was carrying Quinn literally through the maze, Santana and Jessie were still coming back from getting their first piece. Unless something drastically changed the Bullies would end up as the Have Not's.

"And with Dave and Emily finishing that leaves the Bullies, Santana and Jessie as the Have Not's. Also I have news that Jacob has left as he claims Santana frightens him too much for him to stay in the house. Plus he accidently walked in on Brittany in the shower and is terrified Santana will do something to him." Blaine announces.

"Fuck! This is fucking bullshit! I want out!" Santana ranted starting to get really worked up.

"Shh babe, calm down and I'll do that thing you like with my tongue." Brittany whispered walking her fingers up Santana's thigh.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

"Britt this place sucks." Santana pouts leaning into Brittany.

"Yeah I think I may sleep in my own bed tonight." Brittany says sitting on the so called bed.

"Babe," Santana pouts.

"I know, but it's so uncomfortable." Brittany pouts back.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

"We just might actually beat them this time. With Santana sleeping in that awful room and Brittany most likely joining her they won't be able to win the veto to get Santana off of the eviction block." Quinn cheerfully said skipping down the hall.

"Don't count your chips before it's over." Rachel reminded her that she should never count these two out.

They were on their way to the nomination ceremony. Everyone, but Mike was there waiting for him to come down. Santana was fidgeting next to Brittany who was holding her hand.

"Okay this is the nomination ceremony." Mike said walking in, setting the key holder down on the table. "So obviously Brittany and Quinn are safe." he says handing them keys. "The first person I'm saving is Rachel."

"Thanks Mike,"

Once all the keys were handed out, Jessie and Santana were left. No one waited around as soon as the last key was given away, everyone, but Jessie and Brittany ran for the hills. Mike invited them up to his room to hid from the tornado that was about to blow through the house.

"This is so-" Jessie started before he looked up to see a pissed off Santana who looked like she was about to attack him.

"Go!" ordered Brittany. "Shh calm down baby." she quietly whispered in her ear. Jessie watched them for a second before leaving.

"I'm fine,"

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

**Day 18**

"He's gone," Brittany whispered flipping over so she was straddling her wife.

"Babe, one it's too light in here and two these beds aren't comfortable or big enough." Santana complained pulling her down to kiss her.

"You do realize that we've had sex on the fucking washer which was way harder by the way." Brittany giggles wiggling out of her shorts that Santana had started to pull down.

"I wouldn't know cause if I remember correctly I was on top of you." Santana smiled remembering that night well.

"Yeah I know, but are we going to make lady babies now or what?" Brittany asked looking down at her wife, holding herself up on her elbows.

"Only if you cover us. No need to let these losers see us." Santana grumbles.

"Awe honey, I love you." Brittany whispers kissing her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"So obviously myself, Santana and Jessie are competing in this veto competition and the other three are..." Mike pauses to pull the names out of the bag. "Dave, Emily and Brittany..." he trails off.

"Fuck!"

"Woot!"

Santana jumps up into Brittany's arms, smiling.

"I'll win this for you." Brittany whispers.

"Fuck!" Quinn shouts throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

"Um, Quinn you're the veto person so..." Mike trailed off not being a loud person or liking being in charge.

"Come on out let's go," Quinn said making her way outside. "We will be playing Vini Vidi Veto. You will have three minutes to study each item before I ask you questions about them. The first person to get three points will win the power of veto." she finishes glaring at Santana.

Brittany and Santana walk around together, Brittany whispering things in Santana's ear.

"Just guess in the hundreds okay, sweetie." Brittany whispers walking back to their podium.

"Whatever you say hun so long as you or I win the veto." Santana smiles as Brittany kisses her.

"Okay everyone how many helmets are in the box?" Quinn asks.

Jessie frowns, Dave just looks confused, Emily writes some random number, Mike is trying to calculate the right number, Santana writes down the number Brittany told her and Brittany just smiles.

"Okay let's see who's the closet." Quinn says as they all turned over chalkboard. "Brittany and Santana both get two points for guessing the exact number." she growled pissed that they only needed one more point to get the power of veto.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**

"Fuck!" Quinn shouted as soon as Brittany and Santana left.

At this point everyone hated the two unbeatable pair, who even when they lost still won.

"I'm a dead man." Mike said ashen faced.

"Come on you all let's go to the veto meeting and get this over with." Blaine said pulling Mike behind him.

"This is the first veto meeting we've had." Rachel added as they all sat down waiting for Brittany and Santana to come in.

Brittany walked in the room pulling Santana with her. Santana took the hot seat with Jessie.

"No-" Mike started.

"Shut up," Santana shouted then nodded to Brittany.

"I'm saving San," Brittany said walking over to her wife and pulling her up.

"Now boy Chang you have to choose someone else and pick carefully." Santana warned even though she was glaring at Quinn she knew this was all her fault.

"Um...Dave. Sorry man, but I've gotta put you up man." Mike says looking apologetically at him.

"It's all good bro." Dave said taking Santana's now empty seat.

"Is this stupid thing over yet?" Santana grumbled snuggling into Brittany.

"Yeah?" Rachel said giving Santana a worried slashed terrified look.

"Sorry she hasn't slept well and when that happens she's always in an awful mood." Brittany explained before leaving with a grumbling pissed off Santana.

"Britts braver than me I would go near her with a ten foot pole." Dave said shuttering.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"No eviction for you babe." Brittany sings dancing around the Have Not room.

"And more importantly only one more day until I get out of this hell hole." Santana adds as Brittany picks her up to dancer around with her.

"Really San, that's what you're looking forward too?" Brittany asks shocked.

"Fucking you in a normal bed is defiantly what I'm looking forward to." Santana whispers in her ear. Brittany blushes and smacks her arm.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**Day 21**

"It's good to see that everyone is here on time for once." Julie said looking at Santana and Brittany.

"You know this house is worse than school at least at school I can get my mack on without someone walking in every other second." Santana said very loudly. "Why did we come on this show again?" she whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Cause you didn't want to piss off your wife or let me come on here alone when and I quote someone can perve on you." Brittany whispers back.

"Oh yeah. Next time remind me of this so I at least think of it." Santana whispered before turning back to Julie.

"Now the two up for nomination may speak before we get down to voting." Julie said.

"Yet again I think I might be able to beat Brittany so please let me stay and Santana I had nothing to do with anything and I have never perved on your girl." Dave said looking at Santana, but not Brittany to show her that he indeed wasn't perving on Brittany.

"Let's be honest I'm the only one who hasn't screwed any of you over thus far and he had." Jessie said before sitting down.

"Britt hasn't either." Santana rebuffs earning her a smile from her wife.

Quinn got up first and headed in.

"My vote is for Jessie." Quinn says.

"Jessie," Rachel says smiling.

"Dave," Blaine sighs, he's never been able to forgive him.

"The bitch Jessie," Santana shouts not even bothering to enter the room.

"San said to say Jessie, but I don't like Dave so I guess Dave just don't tell San. She'll be pissed at me for not agreeing with her." Brittany said seriously.

"With a vote of four to two Jessie you have been eliminated." Julie informs them. "And there are no more teams."


	4. The In Between

**In between week 3 and 8**

The following weeks went much the same as the first two weeks. With Brittany or Santana winning the HoH and veto competition, but more importantly to Santana, she was never a Have Not again. With each win everyone began to hate slash root for Santana to lose. Ironically though everyone loved Brittany. If you were to ask Quinn she would say that that's just them and how everyone feels about them at school.

It frustrated the other house guests that they couldn't get rid of the Latina as they couldn't win the HoH competition. One by one they all were voted off. Week four Dave was evicted, the next week Blaine was gone. This had caused Rachel to cry cause she wouldn't have anyone to talk about show tunes with. That was until Santana told her that Quinn would listen to her. Emily and Mike were the next two to go leaving only Rachel and Quinn verse Brittany and Santana.

**I was originally planning on writing out each week, but I sort of wanted to finish this piece to work on a couple others so I did a time jump. I have two or three more chapters left.**


	5. Q or Man Hands?

**Week 8 Day 50**

"Babe you got this." Santana encouraged, giving her a good luck kiss.

"I know I'm just nervous. What if I lose? Then you might elim-" Santana cut Brittany off by kissing her passionately.

"You'll win, don't worry. I have faith in you babe." Santana says kissing her one more time before Brittany has to go.

"So this HoH competition is called Swamped the first one to fill up their HoH jug with the liquid soap and release the cork will win." Santana tells them smiling at Brittany. She almost fell off the stool when they started and Rachel fell straight on her face. "Berry, it's not that slippery." she laughed.

"Yes it is," Rachel huffed getting back up.

"You won't be laughing when Brittany falls." Quinn shouts right before she fell splashing soap all over her shirt.

"My baby won't fall," Santana shouted glaring at Quinn. She shifted her gaze to Brittany, gazing at her lovingly.

"Course not babe, gotta win for you." Brittany shouts, sliding down to put her little cup of soap in the bubble.

"That's my girl." Santana shouts.

A half hour later and it was only a matter of time before Brittany won. Rachel and Quinn had been falling and slipping the entire time unlike Brittany who had yet to fall. She had her bubble three fourths full.

"Fuck Rachel, one of us is going home." Quinn grumbled slipping yet again. "This is stupid!"

"Quinn don't curse." Rachel scolded.

"Oh my god! You two are so dating." Santana yells staring in disbelief.

"Shut up Santana! We're not dating!" Quinn yells back.

"Yeah Santana, in case you forget I'm dating Finn." Rachel squeals.

"Rachel, you cheated on Finn?" Brittany asked.

"No Brittany," Rachel says starting to freak.

"Well then, I must have misheard those sex noises coming from your room and I'm pretty sure I heard Quinn as well." Brittany snickers pulling the cork out of the small hole.

"God, I love you babe." Santana says leaping into Brittany's arms.

Rachel and Quinn stared at the other two unable to conjure any thoughts. They can't believe that Brittany heard them from up in the HoH room.

"Either that girl has super hearing or she's a creeper." Rachel huffs watching as Brittany and Santana celebrate in their own unique way that involves Santana wrapped around Brittany trying to shove her tongue down the blonde's throat.

"Shh, I don't want Santana to hear, she'll kill us for implying Brittany's a creeper." Quinn says.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000**

"San we're going to be in the final three and possibly in the final two." Brittany giggles as Santana washes her hair.

"Not possibility babe, totally. We are totally going to be in the final two and you're going to win us half a million dollars." Santana tells her.

"Honey you do realize that you could win the money." Brittany says scrubbing Santana's back.

"No way that is happening, everyone hates me so you'll win." Santana smiles.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

**Day 51**

"This will be the first time I'm up for eviction." Quinn says cuddling with Rachel.

"Oh boo hoo she's put me up four times." Rachel said snuggling more into Quinn.

"You know that you'll have to tell Finn about us." Quinn says giving Rachel a peck on the cheek.

"Maybe we could just let him watch this episode." Rachel half joked not wanting to commit in case Quinn decides to go back to hating her.

They were about to start making out, when Santana threw the door open.

"Oh god! Britt come save me! I need your sexy ass now to get these horrible images out of my head." Santana shouted running away only to collide with her blonde.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks wrapping her up and walking them back towards the room. "Oh, you two need to come out so we can officially nominate the two of you." she says completely ignoring that Rachel is on top of Quinn.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

"Okay so obviously I'm saving Santana." Brittany says kissing Santana. "So that leaves you two up for nomination. Now if you don't mind I want to go get my mack on." she said.

"Love you babe," Santana smirks at Quinn and Rachel.

Brittany decided that she needed Santana right then and started making out with her wife. Only to be stopped by Santana who couldn't handle seeing Rachel practically on top of Quinn.

"That's is gross!" Santana shouted at them to no avail.

"Let's go sweetie." Brittany said pulling Santana with her.

"It's still gross that thing and Quinn." Santana grumbled not even noticing that they are in the HoH room and her wife is only in her underwear in front of her.

"Santana Lopez! Your wife is practical naked in front of you and all you can think about is two other girls." Brittany sternly says.

"Fuck! I love you." Santana says staring her sexy wife up and down.

"Santana!"

"Boobs!"

"You're such a creeper." Brittany giggles.

"Maybe, but I'm your creeper," Santana says licking her lips.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

**Day 53**

"So obvious we are all doing this stupid veto competition. And I would like to point out that that ugly monkey this belongs with Berry. I'm sure it would go with everything else in your room." Santana giggled at her own smartness.

"Really Santana, that's just mean. I don't understand how Brittany can love you." Rachel said cutting Santana deep, it was the one thing that really got to her.

"Cause she's my world." Brittany answered for them, kissing Santana on the cheek. "And Rachel just for that you'll go home this week."

"I love you," Santana whispers.

"Hello, I'm Otev the Ape and I'll be giving you a riddle and you have to bring me the banana with the right name on it. Who is the only house guest to be evicted and not to say anything to save themselves."

Santana yanked Brittany down the slippery slope with her whispering, "It's Sebastian babe."

"Thanks hun," Brittany kisses her before looking for the banana with his name on it.

Brittany found hers first and waited for Santana to find hers. Quinn was already back at Otev when Brittany pulled her wife up. Rachel tried to run up, but fell back down causing Brittany to giggle and Santana to crack up. Quinn slaps Santana on the arm before helping Rachel up.

"Who have you brought me?"

"Spencer," Rachel says.

"Wrong," Rachel looks sad as she goes off to the side.

"Who have you brought me?"

"Jessie?" Quinn asks no thinking she was right and only hopes that Santana didn't remember either.

"Wrong as well,"

"Damn," Quinn whispers.

"Who have you brought me?"

"Sebastian," Santana says.

"Correct," Santana claps silently as Brittany kisses her cheek. "Who have you brought me?"

"Sebastian," Brittany smiles proud of herself.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**

"So I'm leaving the nominations as is." Santana says smiling cause honestly who would nominate themselves.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Santana we got it." Quinn mocks smiling as Rachel drags her away.

"Let's go, I want lady kisses now!" Brittany demands.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000**

**Day 56**

"Okay house guests after tonight we will be down to the final three and only a few days away from naming the winner of Big Brother. Now Rachel and Quinn you can make your causes now." Julie told them.

Santana snickered before Brittany elbowed her to shut her up.

"This is pointless cause we all know that Santana is going to vote me out so let's just get on with it." Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand as she sat down.

"What she said or at least the last part." Quinn said pecking her well she wasn't sure what Rachel was to her.

"My vote is for-" Santana started.

"Santana this is not how we do things." Julie said cutting her off.

"I don't fucking care. I'm going to do what I want and I want Berry out of my sight." Santana said.

"Well I guess that means you're out Rachel." Julie says not at all happy that Santana had done.

"I'll miss you." Quinn cried jumping up and kissing Rachel.

"That's fucking gross, just get out Man Hands you're burning my precious eyes." Santana yelled hiding her head in the crook of Brittany's neck.


	6. And the Winner is

**Last Week Day 58**

"Would you two knock that off!" Quinn shouted. "How the fuck can they move that fucking bed that much. It must weigh a ton." she mumbled walking out side to get away from the moans and other obvious sex noises. "God I miss Rachel and can't YOU TWO BE QUIET!" she shouted even though she knew they wouldn't be able to hear them. "Their worse now than when they use to go at it at Cheerio camp when I was in the bunk next to them." she complained to herself.

"House guests please come into the back yard for the first part of the final HoH competition." Julie said.

"FUCK!" Santana shouted and Quinn flinched when she heard it then Santana stomping down, at least she assumed it was the fiery Latina.

"We're here," Brittany giggled dragging an upset Santana behind her.

"You will be competing in Log Jam. Where you will be holding onto a key that's suspended in the air while trying not to fall of the moving log. The last one on will advance to round three." Julie informed them.

"Babe, I'm going to let go to save my strength." Santana whispers kissing Brittany's cheek knowing that Brittany would out last Quinn any day of the week.

Brittany was in between Santana and Quinn. As soon as the log started rolling Santana let go and jumped off.

"Wow San, I never pegged you as a quitter." Quinn laughed.

"Shut up Q, I'm saving my strength for later cause you'll never ever be able to outlast Brittany. My girl can hold on for a hell of a long time after all she's way stronger than either of us." Santana scoffed smirking.

"Fuck you're right Santana." Quinn said looking over at Brittany who hardly looked like she had been holding on where as she was already exhausted.

"You'll never beat me Q," Brittany giggled.

"I give," Quinn said dropping.

"Well Brittany this is a first for us, but you win." Julie said, "you have twenty minutes before we start the second part.

"Way to go babe." Santana smiled giving her wife a kiss.

"Now you just have to win to insure that we win." Brittany whispered pulling Santana in her lap.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

"You can do this babe, I believe in you." Brittany whispered.

"I will explain this to each of you and Santana you're up first. This round is called Head will roll where you will have to roll the balls with the names of previous HoH's in the correct hole." Julie tells them. "Oh and you have two minutes to do so." she adds.

Santana stands in front of the giant game table that she had to roll each ball up into the correct hole. Taking a deep breath she knew that Brittany had the first, she had the second, Mike had the third, Brittany had the four and so on alternating between her and Brittany. She had this, she knew she did. The only thing she had to do now was put them in the correct order.

"Fuck!" Santana yelled as she accidently rolled Mike's into the second one instead of the third.

"Okay Santana, your time is up and you've gotten seven out of nine right." Julie tells her before she heads over to her wife. "Quinn you're next and this round is called Heads will roll where you will have to roll the balls with the names of previous HoH's in the correct hole." she informs her.

Quinn smirks knowing that she should have this in the bag.

"And with that Quinn wins getting nine out of nine." Julie said smiling.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand looking into her eyes.

"You'll do fine, I know you can beat whinny Q any day of the week." Santana tells her giving her a good luck kiss.

"Love you too," Brittany whispers.

"Ready to lose Brittany?" Quinn asks.

"There's no way in hell any woman of mine would lose to you." Santana retorts.

"I wasn't talking to you Santana." Quinn spat glaring at Santana.

"I don't care no one insults Britts and lives to tell about it." Santana shouts leaping at Quinn only to be held back by Brittany.

"San don't attack Q and Q you're going down." Brittany smiles waiting for Julie to say something.

"This final part of the HoH competition called Jury Statements. You will be given a statement and guessing how it will end by picking either A or B. First to three wins." Julie smiled at the two girls and silently hoped that Quinn won so she wouldn't have to deal with Brittana. She had found out that that's what the two girls were called. "The first statement is from one Rachel Berry. If I were to ever lose my voice I would A: consider killing myself or B: become a recluse." she asked.

"B," both girls said not even bothering to write down their answers.

"That's correct, but you should write down your answers." Julie says giving them a stern look.

"Not happening I might write the wrong thing." Brittany giggles.

"I'll do what Britt does." Quinn adds wanting is to be fair.

"Well I guess if that's how you want to do it. The next statement is from Dave Karsoksfy. The one girl I would do if he wasn't gay is A: Santana or B: Brittany." Julie said waiting for them to yell.

"A?" Quinn questions.

"B," Brittany says confidently.

Quinn stares at her wondering why she would think herself, but she grimaced knowing that Brittany was probably right.

"B is the correct answer. With that correct answer if you get this next one right you're the HoH this week." Julie tells them.

"That's my baby, always proving people wrong about her smarts!" Santana shouts from the sideline.

"All for you babe," Brittany shouts at her wife.

"The next statement is from Mike Chang. My first kiss was A: Santana or B: Rachel."

"B," they both shouted.

"And with that Brit-" Julie was cut off when Santana shoved her to the side to leap into Brittany's arms.

"You're amazing," Santana coos kissing her wife trying not to let things get to heated. They were on camera after all.

"All for you my love. I wouldn't want to be here without you." Brittany giggles as Santana kisses her neck.

"Would you two knock that off it's sickenly cute yes and am I going to throw up from your cuteness, but please just tell them that you want me gone so I can go be with Rachel." Quinn yells at the two women.

"Shut up Fabray," Santana sternly says.

"Hey miss host person. I choose Sanny to join me. Get Q out of here." Brittany says.

"Okay?"

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

"Now as jury members you will get to vote on who will win. After announcing the winner I will also say who was voted as America's Favorite house guest and they will win twenty-five grand." Julie said as the five jury members come in.

Rachel voted first, "Brittany."

Quinn went next, "Brittany."

Emily was next, "Brittany."

"Brittany," Mike smiled knowing as soon as Quinn came in the jury house that Brittany would win.

"Brittany," Blaine also said.

"Okay now that we have your vote we're going to bring out our two final house guests to tell them the news." Julie says.

"Babe you're going win." Santana whispered in Brittany's ear before they went out.

Brittany walked out first taking the first seat while Santana sat next to her grabbing her hand.

"Are you ready to find out who won?" Julie asked.

"Yeah though I already know my girl won." Santana whispered to Brittany.

"And finally we will see Santana lose." Quinn grins like an idiot.

"No honey, she still wins cause Brittany will win and they're married." Rachel points out.

"Fuck!"

"I am happy to announce that our winner of both Big Brother and favorite house guest is...Brittany S. Pierce." Julie said before she was drowned out by the shouting of Santana and the rest of the contestants mobbed the two women.

"I fucking love you Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez." Santana shouts picking Brittany up and spinning her around. While their last names were hyphenated no one really used them and honestly the two women didn't mind cause they were married no matter what.

"Love you too,"

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

**First Week Back at School**

"Finn, hey, how was your summer?" Puck asked trying to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up!" Finn defensively said, he had been dealing with people giving him a hard time since it had aired that Rachel had cheated on him with Quinn and basically broken up with him over the fuck TV.

"Awe don't be too upset Finny just cause you lost your girlfriend to Quinn." Puck laughed.

"I don't know what you're laughing about after all you did lose Santana who was your semi-girlfriend to Brittany." Finn shot back.

"Please I never anything more to Santana than a fuck buddy to try and make her straight. She's always been Brittany's any idiot with eyes could see that." Puck said as they walked in the choir room.

"That's right Puck and if you ever try and get in her pants again I'll snap your dick off." Brittany growled wrapping her arms around Santana's waist who was sitting on Brittany's lap.

"Whoa Britt isn't being an over protective bitch Santana's thing?" Kurt asked ducking behind Blaine.

"She's territorial," Santana shrugged this was nothing new to her, hell she was way over protective so who was she to judge.

"Whatever you do don't piss Britt off which means no sexual texts, never give her a picture of just you or anything else like that." Quinn warns knowing how protective Brittany could be of her wife.

"So kids how was your summer?" Mr. Shue asked coming in.

Everyone groaned this was going to be a long day as Rachel started to talk while Santana glared at Quinn trying to tell her to shut up her girlfriend.

**So there we go. The next game show will be Who Wants to be a Millionaire.**


End file.
